Bring Color to My Skies
by jasper-jinx
Summary: Human AU. Garnet has a 'problem.' With a terrible home life, stress of school, and now a new crush, what will life throw at her next? But, there's one special girl that may be able to save her from herself. Rated T for language (Strong cursing!) Abuse, Self-Harm, and Hinted Adult Themes. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys! I'm back**

**with a new story! I'll finish**

**up One True Family when I get the feeling to**

**write on it...Yeah, so here's Bring Color to My Skies!***

* * *

><p><strong>Garnet's POV...<strong>

I walked down a crowded hallway, _Ugh! People..._ I pulled up my black hoodie and continued to my locker, I opened it and grabbed my science textbook and went straight to class. I sat in my chair at the back of room, and I put my headphone in. I kept them hidden in my hoodie so I wouldn't get in trouble...I laid back, waiting for the teacher get here. That's when I noticed one girl sitting in the corner front desk, she had her face buried in a book.

_She's kinda cute._I shocked myself when I said that, I've never really thought of **anyone** as cute. She had short, strawberry blond hair, and cute thin framed glasses that sat on the edge of her nose. She was wearing a white blouse, and a light blue skirt, I also noticed a blue tie around her neck. I sighed, _It must be nice to be pretty_. I am a freak; first, I have different colored eyes and to make matters worse, one of them is red...Plus, I have long black hair that usually frizzes out most of the time. I'm not very skinny either...I'm thick, but I'm built like boy, I have abs, muscles, and a built chest. But, I do have breast (they're big too...) And my butt is far too big to be attractive.

I watched as another girl came up to her and they started talking, _I wish I had friends too...A person who understands..._ As soon as the teacher walked, everyone sat down and another boring class started. When the bell rang I was excited that it was (a) last hour (b) art. I walked in to the classroom, art is one of my favorite classes, being it's a small class and I can express myself. I sat down at my usual table and pulled out my pencil and sketchbook. For some reason though, I couldn't focus. I looked up and saw her again, _When did she start taking art?! _ She looked at me and smiled, I felt my face flush and I looked back down at my paper. When I looked back up, she was walking over to me. _What is she doing?!_ She sat down across from me, "Hi, I'm Pearl." She smiled sweetly.

"Hi...I'm Garnet."

"That's a pretty name." I smiled, "Thanks...yours is pretty too..." I saw her smile again, and continue with her work. After that, I felt weird, _Am I actually starting to crush?! No! She's a girl! A goodie-two-shoes! She would never fall for a girl! _I kept making excuses for this...feeling. I started for the front doors to head home, _C'mon. Just...ignore it. Don't make it a typical high school love story._ I took off my hoodie and allowed the sun to shine on my dark skin, it felt pretty good. "Garnet!" I turned to see Pearl running towards me, I tilted my head and stopped, waiting for her to catch up. "Pearl?"

"Mind if I walk with you? My house is this way too so I figured we could walk together!" She was so cheery about it. "Sure." She smiled, as we walked she talked on and on about anything that was everything! "You know, you should wear your hood down more often. You're really pretty! Especially your eyes!" I raised my eyebrow, "Okay?" She smiled and continued on, I couldn't help but smile, _She's so kind and smart. _We got to my stop, "Well, I gotta go...bye."

"Bye! Walk with me tomorrow?" I nodded and walked into the old, crusty white house. I saw my dad passed out on the couch and my mother crying and cooking in the kitchen. _He must've hit her again..._ I walked past my sister, Amethyst's room and heard crying. I opened the door quickly, "Amy?!" She was curled up on her bed crying, "What is it, sis?" She was 14 with long black hair and violet eyes. She was very pretty, and she wasn't very skinny either. "Dad hit mom again 'cause I'm a lesbian and I'm fucked up in the head..."

"Don't say that..." I held her in my arms as she cried. "Look, I'm turning 18 this year. That means after I graduate, I'll be able take you and we'll live in a giant house and have a wonderful life!" She smiled, "And you won't cut anymore, right?" I nodded, "Yeah."

"Garnet!" I heard my father yell, I exited Amethyst's and went into the living room. "Yes."

"Get you ass over here!" I walked in front of the couch where he was, "Yes?" He stood up and walked over to me, "What the hell is that?!" He pointed to my sketchbook on the table, I gulped, "It's my sketchbook..."

"What's it doing out here?!" I didn't answer, he looked pissed, I prepared myself for a hit, but it didn't happen. My mother stepped in the way and said, "I left it out. I was looking at her drawings, they are very good." He put his hand down, he sighed and looked at me, "You got lucky this time, you fucking whore."

"Don't talk to her like that!" 'SLAP' My mother hit the ground, "Don't you **ever **talk to me like that!" I got on my knees next to her, "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Go to your room sweetie...I-I don't want you to see me like this." I held back my tears and ran for my room, I threw myself onto the bed, tears streaming down my face, _Why? Why must we live this with that fucking bastard?!_ I sat up and pulled out a small knife, I lifted up my hoodie sleeve to reveal 11 scars, all in perfect lines across my arm. I place the sharp knife on my arm, _Number 12..._ I cut slowly, I had to make it hurt, for her. I cut myself deep with this one. When I finished, I saw a small figure in my doorway. I looked up and saw Amethyst, she had tears in her eyes, "Amy..."_  
><em>

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop it! I'm tired of you hurting yourself!" I sighed, "Amy..I...this is my way of relieving stress..." She shook her head and ran away to her room. I cried harder, _I'm sorry...__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's enough<strong>

**for one chapter! R&R!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys! I hope**  
><strong>you guys will enjoy this<strong>  
><strong>story! It was inspired by Happy Little Pill<strong>  
><strong>by Troye Sivan! It's a pretty good song if you wanna check it out!*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl's POV...<strong>

I can't get my mind off Garnet! There's just something about her that...makes me feel weird..._Wait! Does this mean I'm crushing on her?! No! That can't be!_ It's nothing against Garnet, it's my mom. She would never approve of me dating a girl, no matter how pretty she is. _There I go again! God, but her eyes! And her dark skin that compliments her beautiful ebony hair. _I sighed, _Even if she was into girls, she certainly wouldn't like me..._ I'm not very pretty, or at least that's what my mom says. But hey, she's honest right? I'm really skinny and boney, my hair is cut like a boys', I'm very pale, and I have glasses that are too big for my face because I'm so tiny...

Now, my sister Rose is gorgeous, even with her pink-dyed hair. She's perfectly tan, she has long, curly pink hair, and she is curved in all the right places. She moved out a few years ago and is doing amazing on her own. She has a huge condo, lots of money, and still has time to visit mom and I. I forgot where she works, but she's a big company owner so, yeah. "Pearl! Dinner time!" I sighed and got out of bed, opening my door I yelled, "Coming mom!" I walked down stairs to the dining table, when I sat down mom started, "Alright, dear! Your sister said she was planning on coming to visit in a few weeks! Ooh, isn't that exciting!" I smiled, "Yeah."

I love Rose, don't get me wrong, but let's just say, I'm a ghost when she's here. After dinner, I went upstairs and took my shower and went to bed. As I laid in bed, my mind kept racing, _I should walk with Garnet tomorrow. Oh, but what if she doesn't want to? I was really annoying today...Ugh! What's wrong with me?! I think I'll just walk alone tomorrow..._ I sighed, _Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Why not someone who doesn't have a psycho mom who would literally kick me out for being gay..._ I soon fell asleep, but my dream didn't help my fears...

_I walked to school, it was normal. Or at least I thought...I walked to my locker, but then I heard yelling from down the hallway, "Hey lesbo! Where's your girlfriend?" I was confused, "Who are you calling a lesbo?" _

_"You! Dumbass!" This was followed by laughter from the boys down the hall, I felt tears swell up in my eyes, soon I was surrounded by people laughing. I cried, "Stop it! Stop it!" I could hear them still shouting at me. When I looked up I saw Garnet standing before me, I reached up, "Help me." She shook her head, "Not in a million years." I still reached for her, but she moved away and I fell on my face. They all laughed at me again, "Please...stop..."_

_I got up and ran out of the school, straight home. I burst through, tears streaming down my cheeks. My mother stood before me, "Mom...I-"_

_"Get out."_

_"What?"_

_"You're a sinner! Get out of my house!" Everything started turning black, and her eyes turned red. She reached for me with large, black claw-like hands and-_

I shot up from bed, sweat rolling down my face. I curled up and buried my face in my knees, rethinking everything. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, _2:58 am... _I sighed and laid back, trying to go back to sleep. Next thing I knew, I waking up again, this time to my alarm. I yawned, I felt like I didn't get any sleep. I looked around my room from my queen-sized bed, it's a pretty big room, I have a walk in closet next to the door, on the farthest side away from the door is my TV and my computer desk. I got out of bed and walked into to my closet, I looked through various shirts and blouses. I decided to go with a coral colored button-up shirt, and a black skirt. I also decided to wear my pearl necklace with a black rose on the end, I wasn't a very big fan of jewelry but it looked nice.I also decided on make-up, _Ooh, maybe Garnet will notice!_ My eyes widened, _Did I **really** just think_ _that?!_ I shook my head gently and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

**Garnet's POV...**

_I'm not going to school today._ I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had already sent Amy off to school, _Thank God she and I don't go to the same school._ I sighed again, mom and dad are gone. Dad went to work, and mom is visiting Grandma to help clean. _I should go to the lake and draw._ There's a lake not far from here it's like right behind my house, it's actually quite peaceful, and that should definitely do me some good.

**Pearl's POV...**

I walked past Garnet's house and sighed, _Well, I do have a few classes with her! Perhaps she won't mind me sitting with her. _I walked into the school, _Well, time to start another day._ I walked into my first hour class (which I share with Garnet) and noticed she wasn't in her usual spot. _Hmm, that's odd, she hardly ever misses school... _I decided she may be sick and came up with a plan to visit her during lunch break.

After what seemed like forever, the lunch bell finally rang, I smiled and slipped past everyone to the front doors, and went straight for Garnet's, when I got there, I heard music from behind the house. I walked around and saw a figure sitting by a lake, I tilted my head confused and started for the figure. When I finally saw who it was, I realized it was Garnet. I smiled, "Hi, Garnet!" She jumped and fumbled with a sketchbook in her hands, "O-oh h-hi, Pearl!" She laughed nervously, I looked at with confusion, "What where drawing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" I smirked, "C'mon, lemme see!" She blushed lightly and shook her head, I rolled my eyes and gave up, "Okay. Hey, why aren't at school?"

"I didn't feel like going." I sighed, "Oh...Um, d-do you mind me uh, staying here w-with you?" She shrugged, "Sure." I looked at the scenery, the golden lake, the beautiful green trees, and the butterflies. It was almost as if this was a movie. I took off my button-up and revealed a white tanktop, "Much better," I looked at Garnet, she was still wearing a black hoodie, "Aren't you hot in that?" She shook her head, but I could see the sweat. I shook my head, "Just take it off."

"I don't want to." She grabbed the sleeves of the hoodie. I smiled, "It's way too hot out here to be wearing that!" I reached out and grabbed the hoodie a little bit, she flinched and yelled, "No please!" I looked at her with shock, she looked away, "...I'm so sorry..."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry..." Then I pulled a Rose. Pulling a Rose is where you act on instinct to help someone instead of thinking. I hugged Garnet and to my surprise she hugged me back, I smiled, "I'm here for you, Garnet."

* * *

><p><strong>*WOO! Done with<strong>

**Chapter 2! R&R please!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys! I'm back!**

**I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding **

**is perfect for the chapter if you want to listen to it!***

**Garnet's POV...**

I cracked, I finally cracked. I sobbed into Pearl's shoulders, and I didn't know why. I felt like I could talk to her about anything, and that she was really here for me. "P-P-Pearl..." I managed through sobs, "N-never l-let-go!" I squeezed her tighter, and cried harder. I felt her pat my back, saying, "It's okay. Let it out, I'm here." I continued, crying felt good right now. Most of the time it would hurt to cry and I would cut, but now, all I needed was her. When I finally calmed down, I pulled away from her to see her smile, I smiled back, "Thanks." She had ahold of my hands, I looked down at them, then lightly blushed. I heard her giggle, I looked up to see a faint pink blush on her cheeks.

"Pearl, I...I can't thank you enough. I've never had anyone to cry to 'til now." She smiled, her beautiful, light blue eyes shining. "I'm glad I could be here for you." We hugged again, and for once in my life, I didn't feel sad. I didn't have any worries, all I had was someone who cared about _me._ Amethyst cares, but she's my younger sister, I'm supposed to protect her. She's not supposed to be _my_ protection, but, can Pearl? We sat there together, just holding each others hands and staring into each others eyes.

"Garnet, I-" She stopped mid-sentence and gasped lightly, I noticed that she was looking at my arm. I looked at it as well and saw that a few of my scars were showing. I covered it turned away, "Garnet, why didn't you tell me?" I felt her hand on my shoulder, I felt a few tears fall down my face, "...I didn't want you think that I'm a monster..." She tilted her head and said, "I would never. May I see how many?" I didn't do anything, she grabbed my sleeve, and looked into my eyes, as if asking for permission. I nodded once, waiting for her to continue, she lifted my sleeve. I heard her sigh, then she hugged me tightly, "Please, stop." This upset me, I pushed away, "Why?! It's not like you understand! None of you understand! Amy says the same damn thing all the time! When will you guys get it through your fucking heads; I. Can't. Stop!" She gave me a concerning look, "Yes you can. Just, instead of cutting yourself," she grabbed ahold of my hands again, "Come talk to me, okay?"

I realized we were face to face with each other, she was so close. I blushed, "Pearl, I-I want t-to, but I-" She cut me off, by kissing me! Her soft lips were pressed hard against mine. I was shocked at first, I barely know her, but yet I feel like we were meant to be. I fell into her embrace as she kissed me, when we finally broke for air, we looked into each other's eyes when she finally said, "Garnet, I...t-that was...amazing."

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" She blushed and nodded, I smiled and hugged her, "Mine too." We sat hugging each other until I heard a car door slam. I broke away, and looked towards the direction I heard it. _Dad! Oh no!_ I looked at Pearl, "Pearl, I have to go! My dad's home!" She gave me a confused looked, so I said quickly, "He mustn't know about us, okay?!" I rushed into the house, and saw that my dad was screaming at mom again, "This is your fault! She's fucked up because of you!" My mother just continued to wash dishes as he screamed at her, she threw the wash rag down, "It is not my fault! At least I love her for who she is!" _They're fighting about Amethyst again..._ They didn't even notice that I walked in, I watched as he slapped her down, "You act like I don't love her! I wouldn't even be with you if I didn't fucking love her! I would've left you; you stupid whore!" My mother stood up again, her dark hair falling in her face, her face was darker than usual because of the hit.

I couldn't take anymore, I ran in, "Stop it!" He was raising his hand to slap her again, but I stepped in the way and took the hit for her. _One of the few I should pay back._ The hit was pretty hard, but I didn't fall to ground. He gave me an angry look, "Dumbass! Why did you step in the way!?" I stood tall, as if I was proud, but I didn't respond. "Answer me, now!" I said nothing and took another hit, this time it was harder. I hit the ground, I looked up at him with fear in my eyes, but I looked back down at the ground. My mother stood there above me as well, shaking her head as a few tears fell from her chin. He yelled at me again, "Look at me now!" I looked at him, he spat in my face, "Go to bedroom, and don't come back out!" I stood up and ran for my room.

**Pearl's POV...**

_I hope she finds the note I slipped into her pocket..._ I had slipped a note into her pocket that had my number on after I found out about her cutting herself. _I do hope it makes a difference_. I just couldn't get my mind off her, and...the kiss. I looked at my study desk and saw the sketchbook I had picked up at the lake, _It must be hers...I should return it tomorrow..._ Curiosity got the best of me and I started flipping through the book, I stopped on the last page where she stopped drawing a certain picture. I blushed deeply, feeling the heat of my cheeks made me blush even more, the picture I was looking at was me, _She's amazing!_ It was extremely detailed, yet, I actually looked pretty. _Oh my God! I can't believe she was thinking about **me**! _My heart fluttered at that thought, and I laid down on my bed thinking about a few...personal ideas.

**Back to Garnet's POV...**

I reached in my pocket to pull out my knife when I felt a piece of paper. I was momentarily confused until I pulled it out and read it, _It's Pearl's number..._ I grabbed my phone off my desk and called her immediately, "Pearl?"

_"Garnet?"_

"Yeah, um...may I stay the night? I...really don't wanna be home..."

_"Oh sure! I'll ask my mom real quick!"_ It went silent for a minute, then she spoke, _"You can stay! Would you like us to come get you?"_

"No. I'll be over in a minute." And I hung up, I sighed and opened my window, silently sneaking out of the house. As soon as my feet hit the sidewalk, I took off into a dead sprint to Pearl's house. _Fuck! I don't where she lives! I'll just call her..._ Before I could do anything, I ran into someone. "Oof!" I looked at the person I ran into, "Amy?" She looked at me, "Where are you going?"

"To a friend's house." She started to tear up, "Please, stay home with me!"

"No, you come with me. I'm sure Pearl wouldn't mind." I grabbed her hand and called Pearl hoping for a yes, and I did get one. _Now, I think it's time Amethyst needs to know..._

* * *

><p><strong>*Done with this<strong>

**chapter! More reviews please!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey guys,**

**sorry it's been**

**so long since I've updated...**

**But, I'm back! Yay! One True Family will**

**be updated soon as well, so leave reviews and enjoy!***

* * *

><p><strong>Garnet's POV...<strong>

I sighed deeply as I looked at Amethyst, _I need to tell her..._ With another sigh, I said, "Amy, I...I need to tell you something important." She looked up at me, with a saddened look. I tilted my head, "Why do you look at me like that?"

"You're not gonna try to leave again, are you?" I knew exactly what she meant by "leave". Around November last year, I tried to commit suicide...but I didn't because of Amy. I figured she was the only reason I had worth living for, so I stayed and have been taking her beatings ever since. I shook my head, "No...I'm not. But, it's about...me. I'm a lesbian as well." Amethyst smiled, "I knew it!"

"Oh really?" I asked, she nodded, "Yeah, and you have the hots for that Pearl girl." I felt myself blush, but I smiled anyways, "Yeah, she's pretty cool. Wait," I paused and tilted my head, "How'd you know?" She shrugged, "It's just the way you act I guess. Like, I could just tell. So, I guess you could say my gaydar went off." I shook my head, "Oh God..."

We continued down the street, our destination was 515 N. Young BLVD. _Snob City..._ Most kids called that section of GemsonVille Snob City for a reason. Every doctor, lawyer, oil field worker, and higher paid families lived there, but, good thing about snob city; Halloween is the best. I wrapped my arm around Amy, "You know, I think you're gonna like her." Amethyst wrapped around me, and said nothing in return. _She is the reason I'm alive..._We finally arrived, well, about a block away._  
><em>

We walked down the what looked brand new sidewalk, passing big houses with fancy cars, nice lawns, and all sorts of expensive stuff. I looked at Amethyst and I, our jeans were ripped, our shoes were worn out, and she wore my hand-me-downs (that were originally mom's) not to mention the few stains I had on my hoodie. I kept my head down and Amethyst close to my side as people gave us dirty looks and hateful comments. "Garnet," Amethyst whispered, I raised my head and looked at her, "Why are people looking at us weird?" I sighed, "Because they're snobby bitches and dicks." She snickered, "It's kinda funny to hear you cuss. Especially when it's true."

Soon when arrived to one of the biggest houses on the block, _Of course,_ **_this_**_ is Pearl's house. _Amethyst took my hand and we hesitantly walked to the door.I knocked and waited a few minutes for an answer, soon, an older woman about late 20's early 30's answered the door. "Are...you Garnet and Amethyst?" I nodded, she half-smiled (it looked forced). "Oh! Well, Pearl's upstairs in her room. It's the second door on the left." I nodded and said thank you before dragging Amy to Pearl's room. I knocked, and I stood there for about 10 seconds before I heard "come in". Once I entered the room, I saw Pearl standing in front of us, in shorts and a large t-shirt.

I bit my bottom lip, and stared at her. She began to blush, but quickly said, "Oh, hey! I, uh, thought you were my mom." She rubbed the back of her head and shyly smiled. I took a deep breath and spoke, "Are you sure you don't mind? Your mom didn't seem to be a big fan of me..." Pearl sighed annoyed, "I swear, she doesn't like any of my friends...that's why I don't have very many...But, I refuse to lose you." She came up and hugged me, she was a lot smaller than I was, but, her figure seem to just fit with mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, laying my head on her the top of hers (she was much shorter than I was.)

I pulled away and said, "Pearl, this is my sister, Amy. Amethyst, this is Pearl." Pearl extended her hand, "Hi! It's nice to meet you, Amethyst!" Amethyst hesitantly shook her hand and replied softly, "Yeah...nice to meet ya, too." Pearl tilted her head, "Are you two okay? You both seem, tense..." Amethyst muttered under her breath, "I hate being in Snob City..." Pearl asked confused, "What? Snob City?" I gulped, "Uh, excuse us." I took Amethyst's hand and led her out the door, I knelt down and said, more harshly than I wanted, "What the hell! She's letting us stay at her house so we don't have to be beat all damn weekend and all you can say is; 'I hate being in Snob City'?!" I saw her tear up._  
><em>

"Oh, Amy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap..." I held her tightly until I heard the door open, I looked up at Pearl, she gave us a concerned look, "Are you sure you're alright, guys?" I nodded, "Yes. Sorry for the commotion and the hateful comment." Pearl smiled, "Oh, don't worry about it! I'm actually kinda used to being called a snob...but this is the first I've heard of 'Snob City' ." I chuckled, "Yeah, a lot of kids in our neighborhood call this part of town that name." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. She gently took a hold of my hand and said, "C'mon, let's play some games and relax." As I started for teh room once again, I realized Amethyst wasn't following me, I turned to her, "Amy? You okay?"

"Garnet, I don't feel like I should be here." I shook my head, "Don't think like that, now, let's go relax." She didn't budge, I sighed, "Amy, I'm not letting you leave without me. If you want to, I tell Pearl we have to go home, okay?" Amethyst looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks, "No, I wanna stay here."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>*Alright! That's<strong>

**enough for one chapter!***


End file.
